because we are the fighters
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karena mereka adalah para pejuang, sesederhana apapun urusannya. {AU} {two drabbles} {collab with allihyun}


**because we are the fighters**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata. collaboration fic with **allihyun**.  
**Pairing**: Austrai/Hungary, America/Vietnam. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+.

_(Karena mereka adalah para pejuang, sesederhana apapun urusannya.)_

* * *

Elizaveta memastikan jalanan sudah sepi. Beberapa lampu di depan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya bahkan sudah mati. Dia merasa sedikit lebih lega. Lalu mundur, dan menutup pintunya lagi. Menimbulkan suara keras. Dia tak sabar dan segera pergi dari posisi itu.

Dia memilih _coat_ yang paling gelap yang dia miliki. Yang hitam ada, namun berada di paling dasar dan berbau apek lemari. Terpaksalah dia memilih yang cokelat tua, karena dia rasa itu lebih layak dipakai untuk sebuah pertemuan penting.

Wanita itu sempat lupa mengambil dompetnya di bawah bantal, membuatnya terpaksa kembali lagi dengan tergesa-gesa dan nyaris jatuh ketika kakinya tersangkut di ujung karpet yang tergulung sedikit.

Memastikan semuanya lengkap—pakaian tergelap sampai bawah, rambut yang disamarkan, jas dan syal yang gelap—dia akhirnya mengunci pintu.

Dan berjalan menembus malam.

Bersyukurlah dan berterimakasihlah pada keputusan Ivan yang memperbolehkan mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing satu bulan sekali, selama maksimal dua minggu.

Dia menaikkan tudungnya. Lalu mendekap dompetnya erat-erat.

.

Di sepanjang jalan dia seperti mendengar melodi-melodi aneh. Yang bersusun dari sebuah skema acak menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat dia terjemahkan sebagai lagu apa, judulnya apa, dan siapa komposernya. Semua terjadi di dalam kepalanya, dan kadang-kadang berulang namun tak jarang pula ditambahi oleh not-not baru.

Elizaveta menaikkan syal ke mulutnya. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih panas. Telinganya sedikit memerah ketika mendengarkan dengan saksama lagu-lagu asing itu dari dalam pikirannya sendiri—seolah dia sedang menerima senyuman dari Roderich dan ciuman hangat. Sederet kebiasaan yang sering Roderich lakukan di masa lalu.

Dia telah bisa melihat tembok. Namun dia masih harus mencari sisi yang _biasa_. Dia berbelok dan menembus kabut.

Elizaveta tidak langsung berbelok, ternyata. Dia perlu memastikan sesuatu.

Lampu jalanan terdekat adalah tujuannya. Dihampirinya. Lalu menyingkap lengan jasnya. Oh, perkiraannya, jika dia berjalan secepat tadi, dia akan sampai tepat waktu. Segera dia lanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jalannya semakin laju setelah dia menemukan sebuah pos tak bertuan, yang berlubang pada dinding-dinding dan atapnya. Satu tiang lampu dari pos itu, adalah tempat yang biasa. Dia hanya tinggal mencermati bagian mana yang memiliki sebuah papan besar sebagai 'tempat menyeberang'.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, makin membuatnya tidak tenang—setelah sebelumnya dirusuhi oleh musik alam pikiran yang membuat mulutnya mendesis seperti orang menderita perih. Apa setiap momen itu terjadi, harus seperti ini? Dan terlebih, musik di kepalanya adalah yang mengerikan. Mendung; gelap. Dia seakan bersinkron dengan suasana hati dan dunia yang sedang Elizaveta hadapi. Elizaveta mengutuknya. Mengapa semua memori tentang musik yang dia dapat dari Roderich tidak berubah menjadi suatu hal yang menenangkan saja?

Tapi sekali lagi, manusia pun tak bisa mengatur dunia dan alam bawah sadar. Separuh dari Elizaveta adalah manusia, dan dia harus menerima itu.

Dia tak bisa mengubah beberapa hal. Ya, ya, dia tahu—kecuali beberapa hal lain. Misalnya, _nasib rindunya_.

Musik itu semakin keras ketika—

"Sssh ... Eliza. Sshh."

Dia mencari sumber suara. Ow, dia meleset beberapa langkah. Dan dia segera berjalan, lantas melompat ke sisi tempat orang yang menyalakan lampu senter redup itu.

"Roderich," dia berjinjit sebisanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu. Dia tidak bisa membuat airmatanya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Pundak Roderich digenangi noda-noda basah.

Musik itu semakin membuatnya hanyut dan tidak ingin melepaskan. Roderich yang pertama kali melakukannya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu di padang gelap. Elizaveta menangkup wajah Roderich dan mencium bibirnya. Tak peduli pada benturan kacamata lelaki itu pada wajahnya. Juga pada kaki dan bahunya yang sakit karena terhalang tembok tersebut. Musik di kepalanya sedikit menenang dan tak lagi sesendu tadi.

"Aku membawakan ini," kata Roderich, ketika mereka memisahkan wajah, dan merogoh saku mantelnya. Seuntai kalung. Melihat Elizaveta memakai syal, dia sempat mematung sejenak.

Elizaveta mengambilnya dari tangan Roderich, mengangkatnya dan menemukan bahwa liontinnya adalah sebuah not balok dengan satu permata. Meski di tengah remang, dia bisa melihat cahayanya.

"Terima kasih," senyumnya. Diciumnya kalung itu sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel paling atas. "Akan kupakai begitu aku tiba di rumah."

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, Roderich akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Lembut dan hangat. Elizaveta terkekeh memandanginya, hingga matanya tenggelam menjadi bentuk sabit mungil. Dan di ujung sabit itu, muncullah aliran baru. Lagi-lagi, dia tak dapat membendung_nya_.

Dia terlalu mencintai Roderich hingga dia menciptakan utopia di dalam dirinya sendiri yang hanya penuh warna—sampai dia lupa bahwa ada saja sebuah fase yang penuh kelabu yang harus dilewati.

Dan kembali, ketika dia membayangkan warna kelabu, musik itu bermain di dalam kepalanya.

Jari Roderich yang menyekakan bagian pipinya. Harus beberapa kali.

"Kapan semua ini akan selesai, Roddy?" dia menggenggam wajah Roderich lagi. Lalu menyentuhkan kening mereka.

Roderich menutup mata. Menikmati pertukaran napas dan hangat dari kulit yang menyapa kulit.

"Ini hanya bagian _Liebesleid_. Tidak apa-apa. Setiap komposisi pasti punya akhir."

Lalu Elizaveta menutup mata sekuat yang dia bisa. Lalu membukanya lagi. Roderich terlihat lebih bercahaya dari apapun yang pernah dia miliki.

"Berjanjilah, ya? Tolong ... berjanjilah bahwa kau akan memainkan _Liebestraum_ setelah ini padaku. Setelah ... tembok ini diruntuhkan. Oke, Roderich Edelstein-ku?"

Dengan pelan dan penuh dengan _manner_-nya yang biasa, Roderich mengangguk.

Lalu tersenyum.

"_We are the fighters_, ya, 'kan, Roderich?"

Sekali lagi lelaki itu mengiyakan, dengan segala kemurahhatian yang tampil sempurna di wajahnya.

Ada warna yang sedang memercik di tengah kegelapan.

* * *

.

.

_america/vietnam; canon - hero_

.

.

* * *

Lien berhenti di separuh perjalanan. Kepulan asap dari semangkuk sup yang dia bawa memenuhi wajahnya, namun tidak berhasil menutupi wajah tak sukanya.

Lantas dia maju dan mendekati Alfred. Menaruh sup di atas meja. Alfred dengan lekas terdistraksi aroma sup—Lien memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mengambil remote, menekannya tanpa ampun dan—_blip_. Matilah si televisi.

"Heeeei~"

Lien memutar bola mata. Lalu memangku sebuah bantal. "Film-filmmu terlalu klise dan hanya satu sisi. Jangan menonton yang begitu lagi."

Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam mimiknya yang lucu. Dia tak langsung menjawab, alih-alih, meniup-niup sup yang berada dengan—ajaibnya—seimbang di atas bantal sofa. Dia melirik sudut ruangan. Oh, bertambahlah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya ketika dia berkunjung ke Ho Chi Minh, Hanoi, atau kota manapun itu yang masih berada di tanah Vietnam. Jangan menonton film Amerika terutama yang bertema perang!

"Film-filmmu hanya menceritakan dari sisimu saja. Bias sekali. Tentang pahlawan-pahlawan dari negerimu. Ah," Lien sekali lagi memutar bola matanya. Seperti terlalu bosan. Tapi dia tak menolak ketika tangan Alfred melingkar di punggung sofa dan sedikit menyentuh tubuhnya. "Apa kau menggunakan kacamatamu dengan benar?"

Alfred lanjut makan. Sesekali dia tersenyum miring sambil melirik pada Lien yang tak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Pernah menceritakan tentang pejuang-pejuangku, tidak? Bohong kalau kau tidak tahu usaha apa saja yang kami lakukan. Dengan itu mungkin pandangan dunia akan sedikit berubah dan mereka akan mengerti banyak hal."

Alfred terkekeh. "Aha ha ha~ aku 'kan hero~ jadi aku harus selalu menceritakan tentang hero. Ho ho."

Lien melirik tajam. "Memangnya kami tidak punya hero?"

"Iya. Kalian punya hero. Terlebih kau. Tidak jauh-jauh. Um, cuma dua inci darimu. Oh, tidak, tidak. Cuma satu."

Embusan napas kesal terdengar. Alfred malah tertawa.

"Kau tidak memakai kacamatamu dengan benar jika kau menganggap bahwa sejarah hanya bisa dilihat dari sisimu saja."

Alfred lalu meletakkan supnya di atas meja. Tangannya turun ke pundak Lien. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak membuatnya sendiri saja?"

Lien mendadak diam. Memandang pangkuan. Jari-jemarinya saling bermain satu sama lain di atas bantal. "Aku bukan seseorang yang hebat untuk hal itu. Negaraku juga," dia mengangkat bahu. "Kami tidak sehebat kalian."

"Ayolaaah~" Alfred menaik-turunkan tangannya di lengan Lien. "_You are a fighter_. Kau pasti bisa. Sudah pernah mencobanya, belum?"

Lien menggeleng. Alfred tertawa sampai mendongak.

"... Bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu saja," Alfred mendekap, namun lebih seperti menjerat. "Semua petarung butuh _hero_."

**end.**

* * *

a/n: liebesleid, salah satu rangkaian komposisi buatan Fritz Kreisler. artinya **love's sorrow**. it's beb al's idea for inserting the song. and you people must be having an idea about what liebestraum is. lalu yang ameviet: terinspirasi dari film2 perang vietnam, kayak rambo www. semua ide beb al yah hehe~ and beb al, such an honor to have a collaboration with you in the opposite pairings of our otp ehe muach xoxo it's because both of us are fighters, right? in a lot of terms, of course! /o/


End file.
